The Screwed Up Mind of a House Elf
by lupine flower
Summary: Uh-oh! Voldemort has returned! With the sudden deaths of some of the Hogwarts staff, the trio find themselves having suspicions for their house elf friend Is Dobby just acting strange, or is he connected? Please RR!
1. The Usual, well mostly

THE MIND OF A HOUSE ELF  
  
Written by: happy kid  
  
-disclaimeri do not own any of the characters, sadly. JKR does.  
  
Chapter 1: The Usual, well mostly  
  
It was the usual first day at Hogwarts. The first years were lining up to board the boats that would take them to the castle. The other students exited the carriages and marched up the stone steps.  
  
The feast began after Stephanie Zerald was sorted into Slytherin House. As the food was consumed, a certain pair of twins with flaming red hair and identical freckles snuck out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. They proceeded down the steps and slipped through a door. They found themselves in a very bright hallway filled with paintings of food. The twins automatically walked (A.N: Gosh why do they have to be so German!) towards a painting of a very ticklish pear, surrounded by other assorted fruits. (A.N: hmmmm...) As they tickled the pear, it turned into a large door handle, which they turned. The door led to a humongous room filled with pots, pans, and other kitchen appliances.  
  
As soon as they entered a mob of little creatures "attacked" them with offers for food, drink, and a place to sit. The taller of the two boys laughed, " 'Mione would be very upset if she saw all this! O well. they can't help it. they're house elves.  
  
"Not all of us", growled a voice coming from behind the mob.  
  
A.N: DunDundunnnnnnnnnnnn...sorry that was a VERY short chappie, but the next one is going to be very. interesting.. please R/R!!! i need you guys to support me here!.. haha.. hope you liked it! 


	2. Death at Hogwarts

The Screwed Up Mind of a House Elf  
  
written by: happy kid  
  
i do not own any thing ( JKR does.  
  
Chapter 2: Death at Hogwarts  
  
A.N: haha.. hope you like this chapter! Please review! I want to know what you think!  
  
The twins recognized the voice as Dobby's.  
  
"Ok.", said Fred in a very...sarcastic. tone.  
  
"Right. Well, we'll just go on getting food now. heh heh. Come on Fred", verbalized George.  
  
At once, the mob of elves moved forward again to give the boys food. All except one, who sat in the corner, with an evil grin on his small face.  
  
'What's gotten into him?' thought George.  
  
They took a bit a food and hurried back up to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not greet them as they entered, but to the twin's great shock, they carried very worried expressions on their faces. The rest of the school seemed to be the same. The Great Hall was very tense.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Fred.  
  
Harry nodded at Hermione. She was just about to open her mouth to explain, when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I am very sorry, but someone must tell you." Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Professor McGonagall has just been taken up to the hospital wing. She has been a victim of severe food poisoning."  
  
The school gasped. They had obviously seen her leave in a rush towards the bathroom, but they had not expected this. At once, the entire Gryffindor table shot nasty looks at the Slytherin table who returned them.  
  
"No person has been caught in the act, but if anyone, ANYONE, knows who did this, please notify me immediately." He paused, and looked around the tables. No one had a smirk or even the slightest bit of guiltiness on their face. Dumbledore continued, "Now, please go straight to your dorms and go to bed. The students did as they were told, except the older Gryffindors, who were very concerned about McGonagall, even if she was very strict. Dumbledore told them that they could visit her tomorrow, but that right now, all she needed was rest.  
  
In the morning the common room was given the almost obvious announcement. "There will be no Transfiguration classes for this week", came the prefect's voice. "So you may have that bell as a free period. That is all."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other fifth year Gryffindors, came back to the common room. They had loads of homework (A.N: haha for them) to finish, but most of them played games and talked.  
  
The trio sat in the corner on a free couch.  
  
"I wonder how she was poisoned?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, so we can do the same thing to Snape."  
  
She glared back at Ron, but he knew that she thought it was funny. (A.N: all you R/Herm ppl, just hold on.later. your time will come)  
  
Harry was pondering the situation very hard. He wondered why none of the other teachers had gotten poisoned as well.  
  
Just then, the bell rang. It was time to go to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. But, that class would have to wait. A voice was echoing through the entire castle.  
  
"All students please go to your common rooms and stay there until further notice. Prefects, meet in the Entrance Hall. Everyone resumed talking, except a pair of red heads, who crept out through the portrait hole, and snuck out into the deserted castle corridor. (A.N: o no!! what will happen!?!... heehee.)  
  
One prefect, who was trying very hard to get the common room's attention, gave up and left to go to the Entrance Hall. The twins were not fast enough. The prefect saw them as sprinted towards them. The two red heads dashed into a stairwell and started running down the steps. At the bottom, they heard two people talking.  
  
"What do you mean she passed away? It was just food poisoning! O why!?! Why!?! I could have saved her! If only I had had more time!" sobbed the first voice.  
  
"Now, now Madam Pomfrey, you know it's not your fault," said the second voice, much more solemn than the first.  
  
That was all Fred and George needed to know. They had completely forgotten about their reason for being in the stairwell in the first place, and started to run back up to the top of the staircase. The two people talking had heard them run up the stairs, and lowered their voices to a whisper. Fred and George didn't care what else was said. They needed to get back to the common room to tell everyone else. They met the prefect halfway up. He was not looking happy. He lurched forward to grab one of them, but missed. The twins resumed climbing the stairs. They didn't stop until they were inside the common room.  
  
"Everyone, I am sorry to inform you, but our dear Professor Minerva McGonagall has just passed away."  
  
There were screams of terror flooding the common room at a very alarming rate. Parvati and Lavender shrieked in fear.  
  
"Who is going to be next?" yelled Lavender. "First Quirrel, then Cedric, and now McGonagall! I don't want to die!!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in utter amazement. 'How could this be?'  
  
The next few days seemed to go very slowly. No one seemed to be the same. Even the Slytherins seemed sad. Now the big task was to find a new teacher. Dumbledore came to the conclusion that the replacement would come in late November. But now, they would have no more Transfiguration classes, but would alternate which class they would be attending on different days, instead of giving the students a free period every day.  
  
Today was time for a TRIPLE period of Potions. (A.N: o goody. aren't they lucky! lookin forward to this! heehee) The dreaded time came without them knowing it. It. was. time. for .Snape., sadly. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins waited outside for their "beloved" Potions master. But he did not arrive on time. The students were tired of waiting, so Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors went back to their common room. They all wondered, even though they did not share it with each other, where Severus was, and if he was alright.  
  
Haha left ya with a cliff hanger there. Thank you sooooo much Margarita Mocha for being my first reviewer!!!! You made my day!! .pleeeeeez review!!!! even if you don't like it! jus tell me you read it! hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days.. I just gotta type it.. c ya 


	3. A Cleared Up Fortune

The Screwed Up Mind of a House Elf  
  
written by: happy kid  
  
i do not own any thing ( JKR does.  
  
Chapter 3: A Cleared Up Fortune  
  
Word got around the school instantly. Snape was in the hospital wing in critical condition. Dumbledore would not let the students know why he was in the wing, though.  
  
Even thought most of the Gryffindors hoped that Snape would pass too, he pulled through quite well. By the end of the week, he was back teaching potions, but to Harry's astonishment, Snape was not his usual self. It seemed as if the visit to the hospital wing had changed his view of the world. He was not taking points from the other houses as often, and was even lax on the amount of homework he gave them. The students were not complaining about his new attitude. This was the biggest change they had ever seen in him, except when he was facing Sirius Black.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry (A.N: i thought that it was time for herm to be first! () climbed stairs of the tower until they finally reached the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney's voice echoed down the ladder.  
  
"Today's lesson will be shortened due to the fact that Professor McGonagall's funeral will be held during the last part of our lesson."  
  
Parvati and Lavender whined, "Aw, why do we have to miss this class!?!" "Yeah, why not miss the period that we had Transfiguration? It's her funeral, why not miss her bell?"  
  
Trelawney quieted them. "Now, for the remaining part of the bell, you will be able to have extra time to do your homework, which is on the side board. I will also be giving help to those few who need it." She looked specifically at Neville. He turned pink. "now get to work!"  
  
The class did as she told. They looked at the side board for their homework and couldn't believe their eyes. Trelawney had covered the entire board with homework assignments. (A.N: aww. feel sorry for them (.. o look, its ron's turn to be first ) Ron and Harry quickly started on their homework. Trelawney approached their table, and looked down at Harry. There were tears in her eyes. He didn't notice this because he was hurrying to get the load of homework done.  
  
She said in a quivering voice, "Mr. Potter, may I speak to you for a minute, alone." She glanced at Ron, who picked up his pile of books and left to go sit next to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"What is it?" questioned Harry. (A.N: haha that sounds funny. questioning.o well) "Well, it is about what I see when I look into the orb."  
  
"What do you see?" questioned Harry. (haha)  
  
"Er. I am now seeing the Grim." She looked deeply distressed, definitely not her usual self. Harry just looked at her. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. 'Trelawney, predicting something bad about herself?'  
  
"Um, professor, why are you telling me this?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Well.er. I knew that, well, last year. umm. I always told you that I saw a grim in your orb, and I wanted to tell you that, umm, that most of what I saw, umm, wasn't true."  
  
Harry stared at her. 'Why is she telling me this? Why would she lie to me all this time, and now, tell me the truth' His question was answered.  
  
"And I thought that since I saw one in my orb too, that I should, umm, tell you. Also, since Professor McGonagall has passed away, I thought that this time, I might have actually seen one."  
  
"Um, Professor, are you sure you saw a Grim? Couldn't it have been, er, something else?"  
  
"No, Harry, I am positive I saw a Grim. It's just.I fear that I may be next."  
  
"Professor, might I suggest you go to Dumbledore?"  
  
Trelawney looked like she was considering the matter intensely. Harry desperately wanted to go. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, and also Parvati and Lavender, although they probably wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Oh Harry, just go, and tell all of the students that it is time to go to the funeral in 5 minutes. "  
  
"Ok."  
  
When he came back in the room, everyone was busy working on homework, except the table which Ron, Dean, and Seamus occupied. He rushed towards them, and hurried to tell them what happened. He shouted to the room that they only had five minutes. They nodded, and started to pack up. Harry told them everything that was said. After he was finished, he looked at Seamus, who was doubled up with laughter on the floor. He took this as an insult  
  
"Seamus, get up! This isn't funny!! (A.N: ooooo. a temper)  
  
"What?" "Didn't you understand!?! It's not about lying anymore. It's not about her being a fraud. It's about her dying. Don't you get it!?! The Hogwarts staff is dying!"  
  
Seamus looked thunderstruck. "But, I thought you hated her?"  
  
"I do. but, I feel sorry for her because she is not as strong as Snape."  
  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Man, you people are thick! Okay. Snape was battling death too, remember? Okay. So if Trelawney is, she might not make it. She's not as strong."  
  
The funeral ended with Dumbledore giving a short speech, and then asking if anyone else wanted to say anything. A few Hufflepuff girls said a few words, but no Gryffindors wanted to.  
  
next chapter's called "house leaders and death omens" haha.. so sappy  
  
thank you so much for reviewing! i'll have the next chapter up in a few days. hopefully some more ppl will review. ( im so sad. only two reviews. from the same person. *tear* *tear*. just kidding, c ya 


	4. House Leaders and Death Omens

The Screwed up Mind of a House Elf  
  
written by: happy kid  
  
i do not own any thing, JKR does (  
  
Chapter 4: House Leaders and Death Omens  
  
The Halloween feast was something that everyone was looking forward to, although Dumbledore was very worried about another food poisoning attack.  
  
Fred and George were planning to sneak into the kitchens again, thinking that they could catch whoever had poisoned McGonagall's food while they were in the act. One hour before the feast started, they went down to the kitchens. As usual, the mob of happy house elves came up to them. They refused to take any of their food though, just in case it was poisoned too.  
  
"Whoa, okay, okay. calm down guys. We're only here to. watch you, um, cook the dinner. Um, so. continue!"  
  
The house elves went on preparing food for the next fifteen minutes, but as the sixteenth minute approached, (I don't know why it was 16 minutes. it doesn't matter. o well) the twins heard the same voice coming from behind a shelving unit on the far side of the kitchen.  
  
Fred went to investigate (ooooo.. he's investigating..) while our buddy George stayed and watched the rest of the elves. They were very busy.  
  
He crept under the tables to the other side so that the elf behind the shelves wouldn't see him.  
  
"Ouch" He was stopped though when a piece of his hair got caught on a sticky substance on the underside of a table. "o well, I've got to keep moving."  
  
When he reached the shelving unit, (does anyone else think that's a funny word?) he heard Dobby mumbling something. He couldn't quite pick up many words though.  
  
".yes, yes. a little bit of that, a pinch of that. here we are. there."  
  
Just then Dobby walked back to a table to the right of the shelving unit. There, he poured the ingredients he obtained into a small mixing bowl, which already had a potion boiling in it, and began to stir them together.  
  
For another twenty minutes, Dobby mixed the potion, occasionally going back to the shelving unit to gather more ingredients. Finally, when the potion seemed to be done, Dobby sighed and sat down on a nearby stool. Fred looked at the bowl. The outcome was a greenish-brown muck, much like the Polyjuice Potion. He concentrated on the image of the bowl in his mind to make sure that he wouldn't forget what the potion looked like.  
  
By now, the students were starting to come into the Great Hall. Fred knew that he must go back to George now. But, as he was turning around, Dobby got up from the stool, and walked back over to the shelving unit. He took down a small medal box, unlocked it, and started vigorously rummaging through it. Fred wanted to know what he was looking for, but at that moment he saw George motioning for him to come back.  
  
The house elves were too busy getting the food prepared that they didn't notice the twins leaving. When Fred and George got back upstairs, everyone was already seated. They hurried back to the Gryffindor table just in time for the food to be served.  
  
After the very delicious meal of chicken pot pie, (mmmm. my favorite!) they retreated to the common room, where Fred told George what he had seen.  
  
George looked puzzled. "Why would he be making that? He certainly wouldn't want to be making a Polyjuice Potion, or would he?"  
  
Just then (Harry's turn today) Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in.  
  
"Why were you guys late for dinner?" asked Ron. The twins looked at each other.  
  
"Um, well.. Okay, we snuck into the kitchens again."  
  
Hermione looked astonished. (I don't know why though.) "What were you doing down there then? You couldn't have been there for food, because dinner was right after. So why were you?"  
  
"We were trying to see if the person or elf who was poisoning McGonagall would 'strike again' " said both the twins at once.  
  
"Oh.. Did it work? Did you catch the culprit?" said Ron, who was getting very annoyed with the twins. (He seemed to be often.)  
  
"Actually." Fred and George both take turns explaining to the three what happened in the kitchens. The three looked as confused as George had.  
  
"Okay, don't really get it, but that doesn't matter. You did a nice job of attempting to explain the situation anyway," said Hermione in a fake sweet voice... (get the voice? ..um.. okay. example: 'aww look at how cute that puppy is!' something cute, but sarcastic, there we go.. okay, if you got what I was saying, sorry you had to read through all this ( ). "Now we have something to tell you guys. This might disturb you, or you may be happy." She glanced at Harry and Ron for encouragement, like she wasn't sure whether to say what she was going to say or not. Instead, Harry took the job.  
  
"Ok.. Snape has been elected the leader of Gryffindor house."  
  
The whole world crashed for Fred and George. No way could Snape be head of two houses at once! Well, it could be possible. It doesn't take much to run a house, though. All you have to do is inform the students about upcoming events and take points away from other houses.  
  
Hermione tried to cheer them up a bit. "Well, it's not like he's going to wreck Gryffindor house; he can't do that much!" She paused to think of another thing.. "Oh, and he can't take points away from us, well. he won't want to as much anymore."  
  
The twins didn't look much better. "Damn," said the two at the exact same time again, and they stumped off to their dormitories.  
  
"Well, we tried," said Harry.  
  
"Hey, it's their fault they missed it! They were in the kitchens trying to find the stupid person who poisoned McGonagall! They wouldn't have been as shocked if they learned about it from Dumbledore instead of us!" cried Ron.  
  
"Just let it drop! There's nothing we can do now, except barge into Dumbledore's office and command him to let someone else to take the job.. face it, we're stuck with Snape and there's nothing we can do about it!"  
  
But she was wrong. Both boys thought that barging into Dumbledore's office sounded like a good plan. Hermione disapproved though. "We have to think of a plan, if there is one, that we can get evidence or something that Snape SHOULD NOT be our house leader! I know! Let's make a list of things that we could do!"  
  
Harry and Ron groaned at her over-organization skills, but if they had to do this to get Snape out, they were going to.  
  
They sat there thinking for another three hours, until their brains hurt from thinking too hard. Hermione made Harry write down all her ideas, since Ron just sat there nodding or shaking his head. Harry just sat there writing, and occasionally offering up ideas that weren't that great. Well, in the end, their list looked a little like this:  
  
Force Dumbledore, at wand-point, to make Snape leave. Gather the whole Gryffindor house to go on strike. Kill Snape. (that was Ron's idea) Kill Dumbledore. (Harry wrote that one down just because that was REALLY ridiculous.) (A.N: that would be so sad ( *tear* *tear*) Gather the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin houses together to go on strike. Gather the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin houses together to form a petition. Gather the whole school to form a petition. Find out how Snape got the job, and try to see if there were any flaws in the process.  
  
That was as far as they got because, after a whole three hours, they found themselves asleep on the comfortable common room chairs.  
  
The same situation was with the twins. They continued discussing both matters, the poisoning and Snape issues, until two in the morning. Finally, they went to bed after a long day of investigating (ooooo, investigating).  
  
--------------  
  
They awoke at the sound of a death-threatening voice booming through the common room.  
  
Snape was standing on a chair shouting at people to wake up.  
  
" I know that it is Saturday, but that doesn't mean a thing to me. You will be getting up at this time everyday, for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts, which for some of you might not even last this week. Get up you sleepy heads! (heehee, that definitely wouldn't be something that Snape would say, but I threw it in there anyway..) There is a Quittich match today at 11:00, so hurry up and get ready!"  
  
"Against who?" said Harry in a groggy voice.  
  
"Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, silly boy! Don't you think you would know if you were playing a Quittich match today?!? This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
The trio looked at each other with bright eyes. Of course! They could just be so obnoxious that Snape would retire from the job! Why hadn't they thought of that before?!?  
  
But, then Dumbledore would be notified of the bad behavior, and they would all be punished. The excitement of the idea ran out when they thought about it more. It wouldn't work. he would just take points away from Gryffindor.. Why should he care? He has his real house to take care of.  
  
Fred and George woke up at the booming voice too. They had only gotten five hours of sleep, (you do the math for what time it is..) so they were slow to get ready for the match. At 9:30, they still had to eat, dress, and prepare their practical joke items. The only thing they had done so far was showered. (i'd love to have a really long shower, and still have hot water at the end of it. any one else have that problem?...)  
  
The Quittich game lasted only fifteen minutes, with Ravenclaw the obvious winner with 180 points to 10. Hufflepuff was used to this though, as their Quittich team was nothing more than people riding around on brooms in the air, not knowing what they were doing. The only person who knew what he was doing was pretty-boy Cedric Diggory. (I'll leave it at that for those who haven't read the fourth book.. heehee)  
  
When Monday came, it was time for Professor Trelawney again. Harry was very worried that she might want to talk to him again about dying. He still didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to Dumbledore about it. Maybe she had.  
  
After the class was all settled in and working, Trelawney, to Harry's great disappointment was asked to talk with her again. She told him that she was very proud of the class, even if some of them were struggling a bit. She also said that, if she wasn't seeing death omens in her orb, that she would have applied for the job of Gryffindor head of house. She went on and on about dying and that she was sorry. She even showed Harry the death omen in her orb.  
  
Again, by the time that they were finished talking, or that she was finished talking, the bell was ringing and it was time to go. Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened, and they weren't at all surprised that she was sorry etc. But, they were angry at the fact that they could have had Trelawney over Snape as their leader. Hermione was convinced that Trelawney was telling the truth for once, but Ron deeply disagreed.  
  
"Her, telling the truth! I dunno 'mione, I think she just wants us to feel sorry for her." Hermione flushed red as he said her name. Harry just laughed. He didn't know what to make of it.  
  
------------  
  
Dumbledore's voice reached through the hall. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the new Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. Madam Dance (pronounced something like donkey but an "a" instead of an "e", with the accent on the "kay" part). The whole Gryffindor table cheered as if they had won the house cup. Snape looked like he could have killed Madam Dance.  
  
The new teacher wasn't that bad after all. They learned a lot of new things, and some old, but this had to be one of their favorite classes now. Or maybe they liked her because she had taken the place of Snape.hmmmm  
  
Christmas break came, and since there weren't any big events going on, most students left. The only people who stayed in the whole Gryffindor house were. ahem. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Parvati, Fred, and George. Parvati and Lavender stayed just so that they would be there is Trelawney passed. As it turned out, Trelawney stopped seeing death omens, so on the first day of break, Parvati and Lavender left.  
  
----------------  
  
One day at dinner, George noticed that Fred wasn't there. He also hadn't been at lunch, but they had figured he was still asleep.  
  
After dinner, the Gryffindor group started searching the castle for any sign of Fred. But after searching for hours, they gave up.  
  
"Maybe he took the train back home," said Hermione.  
  
"Nah, he would have told me! Guys, is really bad. We are almost never (that's a funny phrase) apart, and when we are, we always tell each other." George really looked distressed.  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore!"  
  
There was a sigh of relief as Hermione said that. Everyone sprinted towards his office and started yelling out names of candy until the door opened. But it did not open because they had said the right password; it opened because someone was coming out of the stairwell. It was Fred.  
  
  
  
dun dun dunnnnnnn..whoah.. what was Fred doing in Dumbledore's office? Why did he disappear? What's with dobby? Can we trust the new Transfiguration teacher? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . Find out next time on: The Screwed up Mind of a House Elf!  
  
-hey thanks to Margarita Mocha and Marina for reviewing! yay! to all you other ppl. review!!!! heehee. thanks everyone! hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up in a few days. thanks! 


	5. The Potion

The Screwed up Mind of a House Elf  
  
written by: happy kid  
  
i own nothing. JKR does  
  
Chapter 5: The Potion  
  
Fred stared back at them for a few seconds and then dashed past them to Gryffindor tower.  
  
They wanted to ask him why he was in Dumbledore's office, but first, they had to catch him. When George finally got to their dormitory, he found the door locked.  
  
"Alohomora!" (I think that's how you spell it)  
  
But Fred was not inside the room. George looked at the open window. Thoughts raced through his head. 'Was he alright? Did he fall out the window?'  
  
Down on the grass was Fred. He was sprawled out on the ground. George took his broom and flew down to him. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were on their way to the hospital wing to call for Madam Pomfrey. Harry stopped to tie his shoe.  
  
"Go on.. keep going! Fred needs you! Go!" cried Harry. Hermione and Ron kept running.  
  
Meanwhile, a house elf was darting down the hall towards Harry.  
  
------------  
  
After taking a bucket-load of Skelegro, Fred was back on a broomstick. (I was going to put a wheelchair, but i thought broomstick would better fit the wizard theme) He had to use a broomstick because his legs were not 100% fixed. After all, he did fall out of a building..  
  
George and Fred told Dumbledore about what they saw in the kitchens, and Harry told him about what he saw Dobby do.. Two hours later, Dobby was sent to Dumbledore's office to be questioned. Since he was reluctant to giving out information, Professor Dumbledore was forced to use a truth potion on Dobby. Dumbledore started by asking Dobby if he knew anything about Professor McGonagall's death and Fred's window incident.  
  
"Sir, Dobby is a good house elf to his master, sir, but Dobby cannot tell you sir." At that moment the truth potion kicked in. "Dobby get this mail from Voldemort, sir. Dobby open letter, sir, and it say 'Dobby, you are a bad house elf. If you don't come with me, I'll tell Dumbledore that you are a bad house elf. He will fire you, for sure.' Dobby not want that, so Dobby come with Voldemort. He says to Dobby, he says 'go mix this potion', and he gives Dobby recipe. So Dobby make recipe and do as he was told. Dobby now a good house elf, he follow Voldemort orders."  
  
"What did Voldemort tell you to do, Dobby?"  
  
"He tell Dobby, sir, he say 'put this in that food' so Dobby does. One day, two people came in looking for food, but Dobby know they up to no good. One of them come to Dobby and watch him make the potion.  
  
"Dobby put the person's hair into the potion like master say. Then Dobby take the person and tie he up under he bed, just as Dobby told, sir. Dobby drink potion, sir, and change. Dobby changed into person!! Dobby was tall! Dobby had red hair! Dobby wore clothes! Real clothes!  
  
"Dobby goes down to professor Dumbledore, sir, and tries to tell him that Voldemort is making him do stuff, but Dobby could not betray his master Voldemort. Then Dobby go back, but he see other persons too when Dobby come out of Dumbledore's office. Dobby run. Dobby want to get away from his person. Dobby wanted to be Dobby again. But then Dobby wouldn't want to hurt master.  
  
"So Dobby run to get real person under bed. He throw him out window just like master say. Dobby now run to get Harry Potter just like he told.  
  
"Dobby find Harry Potter tying Harry Potter shoe. Dobby run at him, but Harry Potter too fast for Dobby; Dobby had already lost his person, his tall, his red hair, and clothes. Dobby was Dobby again." Dobby paused and frowned.  
  
Then he continued, "Dobby cannot run fast, sir, so Dobby lost Harry Potter. Then Dobby runs down to the kitchens where he see Voldemort- "  
  
"You saw Voldemort in the kitchens Dobby?'  
  
"Yes, yes, Voldemort was checking up on Voldemort's Polyjuice potion. That make him turn into McGonagall again. She still in the closet.. far down there. She been there for a while."  
  
"McGonagall is still alive?!?" Dumbledore was very happy now.  
  
"Yes, yes, Dobby set her there. when Dobby was cleaning the hospital wing as an extra helper there. yes, yes.. then Dobby take her in the night to the closet. down in the kitchens. yes, yes.. then we took another person and put Polyjuice Potion on them as her for her funeral. yes, yes, Dobby poison her.. he work in the part of kitchen where we give food to teachers. I do as master say though, I put poison in her food.. yes, yes.Dobby is a good house elf now after Dobby completed master's tasks!"  
  
Dumbledore let the truth potion wear off Dobby by time. By the time that had taken place, though, Dobby was fast asleep. Dumbledore sent for someone to search the kitchens and their closets. In a few hours, McGonagall was found, unconscious, lying in a closet, right where Dobby worked.  
  
----------  
  
When Dobby woke up, he found himself in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall was beside him.  
  
"Is there another task Dobby should complete master?"  
  
"No. You will not be needed by me anymore. Leave Hogwarts at once and never return Dobby. Never return Dobby, never. If you do, you will be a bad house elf."  
  
"Master, Dobby has been a good house elf. He has followed your orders, done what you told him to do. Dobby even made that Polyjuice Potion for you! But Dobby cannot do this last task. Dobby learned who his real master is. Dobby real master is Dumbledore, sir, not you anymore. Dobby will not leave. Dobby will stay right here!"  
  
And with that, Voldemort struck again. This time on an innocent house elf, who was just trying to stand up for himself. Voldemort left immediately; to be seen again only by his greatest followers, for he was too weak again to live on his own.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Wow. that ending surprise you? o well, if you didn't like it, sorry.. this was my first fanfic.. thanks for reviewing Margarita Mocha, Marina, and Me.  
  
Thanks everyone! 


	6. The End Thank you's

thank you to the whole 4 people who reviewed!  
  
Margarita Mocha: thank you so much for the reviews! i love your stories! please update them more!  
  
Marina: like, thanks for, like, reviewing. like, yeah.. thanks! keep working on your story.. I want to c what happens  
  
Me: yeah, I know the A/N were annoying.. that's why I put them in there ( thanks for telling me.you just had to insult me (. haha just kidding.. thanks!  
  
Freelancer: sorry, sorry.. it's just Minerva!! haha, you must not have read the ending.. Thanks!  
  
and to all the people who will hopefully review after I post this, thanks! 


End file.
